Under the mistletoe
by parkdobi
Summary: Baekhyun pulang dari Amerika Natal ini, Chanyeol yang sudah lama suka dengan Baekhyun ingin menyampaikan perasaannya. Tapi para Nuna berusaha menjaili mereka berdua saat kencan nanti. YAOI, BaekYeol Fanfic. Don't like don't read!
1. Chapter 1

*Under The Mistletoe*

Author: Bijoppa

Genre: Romance, comedy, fluff.

Pairing: BaekYeol (Baekhyun – Chanyeol)

Casts: Kwon Yuri as Chanyeol's Nuna, Jessica Jung as Baekhyun's Nuna, BaekYeol as main cast.

Warning: YAOI, BoyXBoy, typo(s), OOC, FF Amatiran ._.b, gaje, gatot, de el el.

Length: twoshoot

p.s Don't like don't read!

...

Chanyeol melirik jam di dinding yang menunjukkan pukul tiga sore. Pikirannya sedang hancur saat ini, ia tidak mood untuk melakukan apapun. Baginya, natal kali ini tidak ada yang spesial karena hanya dirayakan berdua saja dengan nuna-nya.

"Haaah.. membosankan!"Chanyeol menghela nafas lalu membetulkan posisi duduknya senyaman mungkin. Punggung-nya terasa pegal karena bermain game berjam-jam.

**TOKTOK! **(anggep aja pintu diketok -_-v)

"Masuk aja, ga kunci kok" ucap Chanyeol santai.

Pintu terbuka dan menampakan perempuan dengan bando sepasang tanduk reindeer serta bola merah yang menempel di hidungnya.

"Kejutan!" seru Yuri sambil melompat ria di hadapan Chanyeol. Chanyeol mendengus kesal melihat Nuna-nya yang masih kekanak-kanakan (padahal Chanyeol sendiri juga childish-.-). "Apanya yang kejutan heh? Nuna sudah berpakaian seperti itu saat bulan November dan ini ke 64 kali nya kamu masuk ke kamarku berteriak kejutan! Kejutan!" ujar Chanyeol panjang lebar. Yuri hanya tertawa kecil lalu duduk disebelah Chanyeol.

"Channie baby, kenapa kesal melulu sih? Sebentar lagi kan Natal eoh" Jelas Yuri seraya mengusap surai cokelat Chanyeol. Chanyeol tidak mengubris ucapan Nuna-nya itu dan tetap melanjutkan game yang sedang ia mainkan. Yuri hanya tersenyum simpul melihat kelakuan adik satu-satunya itu lalu menaruh kotak berpita merah dipangkuan Chanyeol.

"Apaan ini?" Chanyeol menghentikan aktivitas-nya dan membuka kotak itu. "Hadiah dari keluarga Byun, kau lupa kalau mereka baru saja pulang dari Amerika kemarin? Oh biar kutebak, kau tidak berhenti main game kan? Kkk~" ujar Yuri. Muka Chanyeol berubah merah ketika melihat hadiah yang diberi oleh keluarga Byun.

"Umm... ini apaan.. sweater?" Chanyeol mengigit bibirnya melihat sweater merah dengan huruf C besar ditengah-nya. Oke Chanyeol menyukai sweater tersebut tapi, hello! Masa laki-laki populer disekolah memakai sweater rajut yang sedikit berantakan dengan huruf kapital 'C' ditengahnya? Tentu saja Chanyeol tidak ingin satu sekolah tau bahwa ia memakai sweater ini untuk Christmas eve party besok. Tapi pikiran negatif Chanyeol luput ketika melihat kartu ucapan yang jatuh dari sweater tersebut. Chanyeol memugut kartu ucapan itu, lalu membacanya.

_Merry Christmas Chanyeol! Hehe~ kau masih ingat padaku kan? Aku, Byun Baekhyun tetangga sebelahmu yang suka kau ejek pendek dan sipit -_-v akhirnya aku bisa pulang ke Seoul untuk merayakan Natal! Yah kalau bisa sih aku ingin merayakannya denganmu~ ahaha... Kau sudah liat sweater rajutanku? Mianhae kalau berantakan, dan aneh kkk. I hope you like it ^^_

'Ini.. rajutan Baekhyun? Rajin sekali dia haha' Batin Chanyeol dalam hati sampai Yuri bingung melihat Chanyeol senyum-senyum sediri.

"Uwaa Uri Chanyeol tersenyum-senyum sendiri kah melihat sweater rajutan cinta pertamanya? Kkk~" ucap Yuri yang tersenyum jail dan tambah tertawa ketika wajah Chanyeol memerah.

"YA! NUNA! Aku tidak, Ah! Lupakan! Aku pergi kerumah Baekhyun ya! Byebye" Chanyeol lekas keluar dari kamarnya, mengambil jaket lalu meninggalkan rumah.

Saat keluar rumah, Chanyeol melihat sosok laki-laki dengan jaket tebal hendak membuka pagar rumahnya.

"Eoh? Chanyeol? Itukah kamu?" ucap laki-laki itu dan melangkah ke hadapan Chanyeol. Baru satu langkah..

**BRAK!**

Laki-laki tersebut jatuh terpleset salju. Chanyeol langsung menghampiri laki-laki itu dan membantu-nya berdiri. "Kau tidak apa-apa? Sepertinya kam-" ucapan Chanyeol terpotong ketika laki-laki itu memeluk-nya. "Chanyeol! Akhirnya~ aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi hehe, aku sangat merindukanmu tahu" Chanyeol menaikkan alisnya bingung. "Aku Baekhyun bodoh!" lanjutnya yang melihat Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun bingung.

"Ah? Jinjja? Jiahaha aku tidak menyadari-nya kalau itu kamu Baekhyunnie" Chanyeol tersenyum jail melihat Baekhyun yang susah gerak karena jaket tebalnya itu. "Dasar jerapah! Kau tambah tinggi saja ya? Seharusnya kamu tidak tidur kemaleman, nanti kalau kamu tambah tinggi aku terlihat seperti liliput ketika jalan bersamamu" ujar Baekhyun. "Sudahlah, ada keperluan apa kerumahku hem?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Ah em.. hmm.. kalo soal itu..hmm a-apa kamu sudah ada janji besok?" tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah sedikit merah. Chanyeol tertawa kecil melihat wajah Baekhyun yang memerah itu. "Ada sih, tapi sepertinya aku batal datang ke acara itu." Jawab Chanyeol.

"_Really?_ Kalo gitu bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan besok?"ajak Baekhyun sambil tersenyum menunjukkan gigi putih nya itu.

Chanyeol tersenyum simpul "_Sound's good_".

...

_Meanwhile..._

_I lost my mind  
Noreul choeummannasseultte  
No hanappego modeungoseun Get in slow motion_

Yuri yang tadi sedang asyik-asyiknya membaca novel terhenti sejenak.

"Eoh? Telepon?" ucap Yuri seraya menggapai handphone-nya yang terletak di meja.

"Ah! Dari Jessica~" Yuri tersenyum senang melihat sahabat sejati-nya yang juga kakak dari Baekhyun meneleponnya. Memang sudah 6 tahun mereka berpisah karena keluarga Byun pindah ke Amerika, ah sudahlah yang jelas Yuri sangat senang melihat sobat-nya menelepon.

"_Yeoboseyo..?"_ ucap Yuri menjawab telepon (?)

_"annyeong Yuri-ah! Do you miss me? Kkk~"_

"_annyeong_ Jessica~ _of course i miss you so much buddy!_"

_"hei, apa kau sudah liat diluar jendela? Kkk~ lihat lah halaman depan mu, ada pemandangan bagus hahaha"_

"eh? Memangnya ada apa?" Yuri berjalan mendekati jendela lalu mengintip keluar.

_"kkk~ sudah lihat?"_

Yuri menyegir ria (?) "Sudah! Oh biarkan saja mereka Sica~ adikku memang sudah lama menyimpan perasaan pada Baekhyun haha"

_"jinjja? Oh how sweet! By the way, aku sempat melihat notes milik Baekhyun. Sepertinya dia ingin mengajak Chanyeol jalan-jalan"_

"Benarkah? Haha Baekhyun sepertinya menyukai Chanyeol juga ya kkk~"

_"Yup! Bagaimana kalau kita bikin rencana?"_

"Rencana?"

_"yeah, apa kamu ikut? Ini demi lovey-dovey couple itu loh hahaha"_

"Hmm... okay let's do it Sica!"

Kemudia Yuri mendengarkan rencana dari Jessica *evil laugh* (?)

...

Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya ke Baekhyun, lalu disambut dengan senyuman manis serta lamabaian tangan juga dari Baekhyun.

"Aah.. akhirnya kah aku bisa berkencan dengannya? haha walaupun cuman pas natal saja. ah sudahlah yang penting besok aku akan menyampaikan perasaan ku kepadanya yang sudah kupendam lama" ucap Chanyeol sambil membuka pintu rumah.

Baru saja batang idung Chanyeol masuk kedalam rumah, Yuri sudah nyengir-nyengir gajelas depan pintu.

"UWAAH NUNA! kamu ngapain sih?! bikin jantungan tau gak! wuiih rambut kaya Kuntilanak gitu tiba-tiba nyengir depan pintu. tuh jigongnya nebel di gigi depan" Chanyeol mengusap-ngusap dadanya (?) yang kaget karena tingkah Nuna-nya itu.

"Apa katamu?! dasar bandel! bocah! tiang! caplang! ayo push up 20 kali!" perintah Yuri kesal. Chanyeol mendengus kesal lalu melewati Nuna-nya tanpa mengubris perintah Yuri.

"_whatever you say _Nuna" ujar Chanyeol enteng.

Belum sempat Chanyeol menapakkan kaki di anak tangga, sebuah remot televisi melayang dan memukul kepala Chanyeol.

"AW! apaan sih?! bawel!" Chanyeol mengusap kepalanya yang sakit itu.

"Cepet push up dulu atau gak, nanti gaboleh kencan sm Baekhyun" Yuri melipat tangan nya di depan dada lalu menjulurkan lidahnya.

Chanyeol menurut dan mulai push up. 'eh tunggu... kok... Nuna tau...' batin Chanyeol. "Nuna, kok ta- akh!" ucapan Chanyeol terpotong karena tiba-tiba Yuri menduduki punggungnya.

"Sudah jangan banyak omong Channie. tentu saja Nuna tahu, ini urusan ku buahahah." jelas Yuri.

"Tapi kasih tau aku dulu Nuna..." pinta Chanyeol yang masih push up (?)

"Umm okay, yang jelas aku tau aja. kalau besok kamu ke Etude House aku nitip skin malgeum ne?"

"Aih.. merepotkan saja. ne arasseo, besok kubelikan." Chanyeol menuruti permintaan Nuna kesayangannya itu lalu naik tangga ke kamarnya.

"Tenang saja Chanyeol, Nuna akan mengawasi-mu ketika kau kencan nanti. hihihi * ala kuntilanak *" ujar Yuri ber-smirk ria.

...

Byun's house...

"aku pulang!" seru Baekhyun seraya menaruh sepatunya yang kotor akan salju itu di rak sepatu.

**Drap!drap!drap!** (anggep aja suara orang lari ._.v)

"Oi! Baekhyunnie~ ^^" Jessica berlari kecil menghampiri Baekhyun. "Annyeong Nuna, waeyo? ada perlu kah?" tanya Baekhyun. Jessica menggelengkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum. "Lalu... ada apa hem?" tanya Baekhyun lagi. Jessica menarik lengan Baekhyun ke kamar Jessica.

Jessica membuka pintu kamarnya lalu melempar (?) Baekhyun kedalam.

"ada apaan sih? Kenapa jadi buru-buru gi-" omongan Baekhyun terpotong ketika melihat diary milik-nya dipegang Jessica. Baekhyun melotot (?). Jessica tersenyum jail atau bisa dibilang evil smile (?)

"ke-kembalikan! Kembalikan Nuna! Itu milikku! Jangan buka-buka!" seru Baekhyun mengejar Jessica yang berlari menjauhi baekhyun. Ya mereka, Byun siblings berlari-larian memutari kamar Jessica layaknya tom and jerry -_-b

"_let's see_.. Desember 20, aku sangat senang dapat kembali ke Seoul. Akhirnya, yah akhirnya! Aku dapat bertemu orang yang kusukai selama 5 tahun ini. Park Chanyeol, sudah 5 tahun kita berpisah. Apa kamu masih ingat padaku? Bocah laki-laki yang selalu kamu ejek pendek, cebol, sipit dan lain lain. Meski kamu mengejek-ku, ntah malah perasaan suka yang kudapat darimu. Semoga kamu masih mengingatku" Jessica membaca salah satu halaman pada diary Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang mendengarnya langsung memerah seperti udang rebus. Dan masih dalam acara kejar-kejaran, Jessica membaca halaman selanjutnya.

"Desember 22, _Finally!_ Seoul! Aku sampai di Seoul. Aku sudah tidak sabar bertemu denganmu Park Chanyeol, sungguh! Sayang sekali aku sampai di Seoul ketika waktu sudah cukup larut malam. Kau tahu? Saat aku melewati rumah-mu, aku tertegun dan sangat merindukan harum kamarmu yang khas itu. Ya.. ini sudah larut malam tetapi kenapa lampu kamar-mu masih menyala Yeollie? Kau pasti bermain game terus ya. Haha aku harap kamu sehat. _How sweet_ Baekhyun hahaha!" lanjut Jessica yang masih membaca diary milik Baekhyun berhenti berlari melihat Baekhyun yang menunduk dan berdiri diam dengan badan sedikit bergetar sepertinya.

Jessica menghampiri Baekhyun lalu memegang pundaknya. "Yah.. Baekhyun.. aku cuman bercanda.. _mianhae_.." Jessica meminta maaf. Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya. Dan yap Baekhyun menangis. Jessica sangat merasa bersalah sekarang. Oke yang ada dikepala Jessica hanya ' aku adalah kakak yang jahat '. Baekhyun meraih diary miliknya "Nuna... kumohon ini rahasia kita berdua.. hiks.. a-aku memang gay.. jangan kasih tau _Mom and Dad_.. hiks.. kumohon" Baekhyun terisak karena kakak-nya yang evil ini bisa-bisanya membully Baekhyun yang bertampang malaikat pemikat hati para EXOstan #eak -_-v

Jessica sangat merasa bersalah dan jatuh terlalu dalam di lautan kesalahan dan berakhir ngambang di lautan kesalahan (?). Jessica mengangguk mengerti lalu menepuk kepala Baekhyun dan mengusapnya. "Ne Baekhyun. Nuna sudah tau, _i'll keep this secret safely_. Maafkan Nuna ya.. _honestly_, aku mendukungmu kok untuk jadian dengan Chanyeol ^^ BaekYeol couple, Fighting!" seru Jessica. Baekhyun mengangguk lalu keluar kamar.

...

* TBC*

Annyeong ^^)/

Mian kalo FF nya masih jelek / amatir-an maklum masih pemula atau baru hehe *deep bow* ini fanfic pertama ku. memang masih banyak kekurangannya ya haha tapi semoga suka ya ;_; ini karena lagi natal dan terinspirasi dari lagu Justin Bieber jadi lahir ff ini.

Gomawo yang udah baca :D comments and suggestion please ^^


	2. Chapter 2

*Under The Mistletoe*

Author: Bijoppa

Genre: Romance, comedy, fluff.

Pairing: BaekYeol (Baekhyun – Chanyeol)

Casts: Kwon Yuri as Chanyeol's Nuna, Jessica Jung as Baekhyun's Nuna, BaekYeol as main cast.

Warning: YAOI, BoyXBoy, typo(s), OOC, FF Amatiran ._.b, gaje, gatot, de el el.

Length: twoshoot

p.s Don't like don't read!

...

Baekhyun membuka sebelah matanya lalu menguap. "hoaaaamm... sudah pagi ya.." Baekhyun beranjak dari tidurnya lalu mengarah ke kamar mandi. Dan yah terdengar suara pancuran air dari ruangan tersebut.

Jessica mengintip dari pintu kamar Baekhyun dengan smirk khusus-nya. Lalu ia mengambil telepon dan menelepon Yuri pastinya.

"_Yeoboseyo"_ jawab Yuri diseberang sana(?)

"Ah Yuri, kamu sudah bangun rupanya. Bagaimana? Kau ingat rencana kita kan? Oh okay bagus. Chanyeol sudah bangun? Hm.. sepertinya Baekhyun sebentar lagi akan kerumahmu. Ah Baekhyun sudah selesai mandi, aku telepon kamu lagi nanti ne? Ne annyeong~ _klik._" Jessica mengigit bibirnya lalu menuruni anak tangga untuk menyiapkan sarapan Baekhyun.

"Eoh? Kenapa pintu kamarku terbuka?" tanya Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri. Tanpa berpikir panjang, ia langsung menutup pintu tersebut.

Baekhyun melirik jam di meja yang menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi. Ia langsung memakai sweater pancoat kuning, celana jeans dan langsung lekas keluar kamar. Baru saja melewati pintu ruang makan, Baekhyun mencium harum pancake.

'Pancake..?' batin Baekhyun dalam hati. ia mengikuti jejak harum makanan kesukaan-nya itu dan yap! 3 tumpuk Pancake siap disantap sudah menunggu Baekhyun. Dengan madu yang berkilau emas menetes di tiap pinggirnya dan sedikit butter yang gurih itu berdiri ditengah genangan emas itu. Dan kenapa ini lama-lama jadi promosi Pancake -_-

"Baekhyunnie! Jangan bengong saja eoh! Liat mukamu tampangmu tablo(tampang bloon *ups* *no bash*) tutup mulutmu, nanti lalat imigrasi ke mulutmu!" seru Jessica yang menaikan alisnya bingung dengan tingkah Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang sadar akan tingkahnya langsung menutup mulut dan merasakan bibirnya sedikit basah, mungkin karena air liurnya yang sudah menggenang di mulutnya.

"Ah hehehe mianhae Nuna, abis tumben kamu bikin pancake. Biasanya kan cuman sandwich doang" Baekhyun terkekeh kecil yang mungkin efek lapar (?) tanpa aba-aba Baekhyun langsung duduk disamping Nuna-nya itu dan menggapai garpu.

"Kau yang pimpin doa Baekhyun" ucap Jessica mengingatkan Baekhyun yang hampir-sudah-siap menggigit pancake itu.

"Oh iya haha, mianhae.. lagi." Baekhyun menutup matanya lalu kedua kakak beradik tersebut berdoa sebelum sarapan.

...

_Park's house..._

"Nuna~ aku harus pakai yang mana? Ayolaah bantu adikmu yang tampan,elegan,keren ini memilih baju. Please.." pinta Chanyeol dengan wajah memelas dihadapan Nuna-nya. Tetapi Yuri hanya diam menatap wajah Chanyeol. Pokerface mungkin atau bij face ala Kris yang ditunjukkan oleh Yuri haha..

"Ehm.. Chanyeol, ayolah kau ini sudah besar! Masa memilih baju saja harus dibantui oleh Nuna sih -_- payah" jawab Yuri enteng lalu melanjutkan membaca majalah. Chanyeol mempouts kan bibirnya melihat Nuna-nya yang sedari tadi tidak mengubris dirinya.

Chanyeol menyerah. Ia tidak tau pakaian apa yang harus ia pakai nanti. Chanyeol menghela nafas lalu merebahkan dirinya di sofa. Yuri melirik adiknya dan tersenyum jail. Tentu saja Yuri tidak ingin Chanyeol tahu kalau Yuri sedang menjalankan rencana-nya dan Jessica. Dan akhirnya Yuri menepuk pundak Chanyeol. Chanyeol menaikan alisnya.

"_what?_"

"Sini Nuna bantu memilih pakaian." Yuri menghela nafas sebentar lalu tersenyum.

"Cumpah?Cius?Cungguh?Enelan?Miapa?" Chanyeol tersenyum jail ala So Imah *salah

"YA! Cumpah kok, Ciusan, Cungguh, Enelan, Mi oyeng! Sudah ayo cepat ke kamarmu aku pilihin bajunya -_-" Yuri mendecak sebal karena efek 4lAy Chanyeol *no bash* lalu Yuri berjalan menuju kamar Chanyeol diikuti Chanyeol yang masih tertawa karena efek 4lAy itu.

"Sebetulnya kamu pengen pergi kemana sih?" tanya Yuri yang sibuk memilah-milih pakaian untuk Chanyeol.

"Hehe rahasia Nuna" jawab Chanyeol. Yuri memutarkan bola matanya lalu menghadap ke Chanyeol yang nyengir gaje. "Kau ini.. kasih tau mau kemana sekarang! Jadi aku bisa menyesuaikan pakaian apa yang pas buat kamu pakai! Aish dasar HeRus!" Yuri sedikit kesal lama-lama mengusursi adiknya yang mengesalkan ini, tapi tetap saja Yuri menyayangi Chanyeol.. ye gak? :{D

"Hmm iya kuberi tahu, aku nanti ke Game station, m&r milik Yesung Hyung, lalu ntah kemana lagi. Sepertinya setelah dari m&r aku mengikuti kemana Baekhyun mau" jelas Chanyeol. Yuri berhenti memilih baju lalu memberikan sweater pancoat kuning dan jeans hitam serta jaket hitam polos. "Pakai itu. Aku punya firasat bagus kalau kau memakai baju ini" ujar Yuri. Chanyeol menurut dan berdiri membawa baju-baju tersebut. Lalu menatap datar Yuri yang tersenyum melihat-nya. Yup! Yuri senang akhirnya Chanyeol bisa kencan walaupun sesama jenis ah yang jelas ia tau kemana Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pergi! Dan ini adalah trik agar rencana ia dan Jessica berjalan lancar.

"umm... Nuna... Yuri Nuna!" seru Chanyeol menghamburkan pikiran kosong Yuri. Yuri senyum cengengesan(?) "ne?" tanyanya. Chanyeol menepuk jidatnya. "Akh Nuna.. kau... tidak keberatan.. he?" tanya Chanyeol. "Keberatan apanya ya?" tanya Yuri lagi. "Aku ingin ganti baju Nuna -_-" jawab Chanyeol. "Oh ya! Maaf! Hehe aku keluar dulu ya, aku akan jalan-jalan sama Sica. Chao~" Yuri tertawa lalu meninggalkan Chanyeol. Tanpa berpikir lama, Chanyeol segera memakai pakaian-nya itu.

...

_It's the most beautiful time of the year  
Lights fill the streets spreading so much cheer  
I should be playing in the winter snow  
But I'mma be under the mistletoe_

Baekhyun membetulkan syalnya lalu menarik nafas. Baekhyun melirik tiang jam (?) di depannya. '_sudah pukul dua siang..kenapa dia belum datang?_' batin Baekhyun. Saat ini, Baekhyun tengah berdiri di taman depan komplek perumahan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Baekhyun jongkok mengambil stik kayu dan mulai menulis tulisan di salju.

"_당신은__내가__당신을__얼마나__사랑하는지__알__수__있습니까__?_" (_do you know how much i love you?)_

Chanyeol berlari menuju taman sesuai janji mereka. Chanyeol sedikit merasa bersalah jika ia terlambat dan Baekhyun yang sudah lama ia sukai marah. Salahkan pada salju yang bertumpuk di jalanan dan menghambat lari Chanyeol. "Eoh? itu Baekhyun kah?" Chanyeol bertanya pada dirinya sendiri yang melihat sosok laki-laki dengan sweater kuning yang berjongkok di tengah taman. Chanyeol langsung menghampiri laki-laki itu.

Baekhyun yang tengah tersenyum-senyum sendiri akan tulisannya itu berhenti ketika melihat sepasang sepatu converse hitam berdiri dihadapannya. Sayang sekali tulisan itu hilang karena salju yang mental2 dan menutupinya dikarenakan sepatu itu (?)

"Kau datang.." ucap Baekhyun lalu berdiri. Chanyeol menundukan kepalanya sedikit untuk melihat jelas wajah Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang sadar akan wajah Chanyeol mendekatinya langsung memerah. ' _apa yang kulakukan? Mengecup pucuk hidungnya? Atau menghindar? Aaah ini memalukan! '_ batin Baekhyun dalam hati. "Kau kedinginan kah? Atau sakit?" tanya Chanyeol khawatir. Baekhyun menggeleng lalu berjinjit dan mengusap surai cokelat Chanyeol. "Chanyeol disini saja sudah membuat ku senang, dan hangat. Asal Chanyeol disisi ku saja, _it would complete my life_" jawab Baekhyun tulus. Tiba-tiba..

**BRAK!**

Seseorang menabrak punggung Chanyeol sehingga Chanyeol mendorong Baekhyun dengan Chanyeol di posisi atas dan Baekhyun dibawah. Chanyeol mendecak sebal lalu berdiri menghadap orang yang mendorongnya itu. "Hei! Kau ini buta atau apa! Apa kau tidak liat kalau ada orang didepan mu hah? Lihat lihat kalau berjalan!" seru Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang masih jatuh terduduk di salju melirik ke orang di depan Chanyeol.

Terlihat dua orang wanita dengan kacamata hitam, masker, jaket panjang sampai kelutut satu berwarna cokelat dan satu lagi memakai warna hitam. Baekhyun sedikit curiga dengan kedua wanita itu. Tapi ya sepertinya kenal tapi sudahlah. Memang sih salah satu perempuan yang menabrak Chanyeol itu berambut cokelat muda seperti Jessica tapi.. milik Jessica kan bergelombang. Dan cewe itu lurus halus sekali. Sedangkan perempuan yang terlihat seperti temannya berambut hitam kepang satu kebelakang. Siapa sebetulnya mereka? MIB? Oh tidak WIB? Atau salah satu Agen pencari bakat SM? Haha oke pikiran Baekhyun sedang nyasar kemana-mana sekarang.

Kedua perempuan itu meminta maaf lalu meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berdua. Chanyeol menghela nafas lalu membalikan badannya ke arah Baekhyun. " Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Chanyeol sambil membantu Baekhyun berdiri. "Ne, aku tidak apa-apa Yeollie" jawab Baekhyun tersenyum. Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun. "Nah sekarang kita mau kemana hm?" tanya Chanyeol lagi. Sebelum Baekhyun menjawab, ia melirik kerah pakaian yang Chanyeol pakai tertutupi oleh jaker hitamnya itu lalu menurunkan zipper jaket Chanyeol. "Eh? Ke-kenapa?" Chanyeol kaget ketika Baekhyun membuka zipper jaket miliknya. Baekhyun tertawa kecil lalu membetulkan syal yang ia pakai ke pundak memperlihatkan sweater yang ia pakai. "Lihat! Sweater yang kita pakai sama Yeollie :D " Chanyeol membelakakkan matanya. ' _sama... sweater yang kupakai sama dengan Baekhyun.. apa ini kebetulan? Jodoh? Nasib? Or maybe..destiny'_ batin Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggandeng tangan Chanyeol. "Yeollie, biarkan jaketmu terbuka. Aku senang melihatmu memakai sweater itu haha" ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum dan menggengam erat tangan Baekhyun. "Ne. Sekarang, ayo kita ke Game Station" ujar Chanyeol.

...

_I don't wanna miss out on the holiday  
But I can't stop staring at your face  
I should be playing in the winter snow  
But I'mma be under the mistletoe_

Chanyeol menatap wajah Baekhyun yang sibuk memainkan game penjepit boneka. Baginya, wajah Baekhyun sangat manis bagaikan malaikat. Dan lihatlah tingkahnya! Padahal untuk umur, Baekhyun tua beberapa bulan dari Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang tersenyum, tertawa, marah, cemberut ini telah menarik hatinya. Dan kalian pasti tau bagaimana tingkah anak laki-laki pada dasarnya yang suka menganggui anak perempuan itu bermaksud PDKT alias suka dengan cewe itu. Chanyeol termasuk anak laki-laki itu. Dan ntah apa yang merasuki dirinya ia dapat jatuh cinta pada laki-laki ini, dihadapan dia, Baekhyun.

"Ah! Sial! Padahal tadi kepalanya sudah keangkat! Ahhhhh!" seru Baekhyun kesal sambil memukul-mukul kaca game tersebut. " Yeollie, masa aku gagal untuk ke 15 kali nya dalam permainan ini.. mianhae aku menghabiskan uangmu" ucap Baekhyun. Tidak ada respon. Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol yang bengong melihat dirinya. "Chan.. Chanyeollie.. hello!" Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya di wajah Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengedip-kan matanya, lucu. Baekhyun tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Chanyeol.

_With you, shawty with you  
With you, shawty with you  
With you under the mistletoe_

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bermain tembak-tembakan, Tekken, animal kaiser bahkan Boxing. Semua permainan ini mereka lewati dengan canda dan tawa. Baekhyun merasa ia sudah jatuh terlalu dalam cinta kepada Chanyeol #eak.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun melanjutkan permainan Boxing mereka. Tanpa sadar, kartu game milik Chanyeol jatuh dari kantungnya karena terlalu bersemangat bermain. Salah satu wanita tadi yang menabrak Chanyeol, Jessica, memugut kartu itu dengan hati-hati agar tidak diketahui oleh BaekYeol.

Jessica menaruh kartu itu pada saku jaketnya. Tanpa disadari salah satu anak kecil ya sekitar berumur 5 tahunan melihat Jessica memugut kartu milik Chanyeol. Terlihat dari wajah anak kecil itu ingin memberi tahu Chanyeol. Tapi terlambat, Jessica menaruh jari telunjuk-nya di tengah bibir. Mengisyaratkan agar anak kecil itu diam seribu bahasa dan kembali ke orang tuanya. Jessica ber-smirk lalu kembali ke pojokan dimana ada Yuri yang berdiri disana.

" Misi berhasil kkabyul. _I got his game card_" ucap Jessica seraya memberi kartu itu kepada Yuri. Yuri tersenyum evil dan mengambil game card itu dan menaruhnya ke tas.

...

_Everyone's gathering around the fire  
Chestnuts roasting like a hot July  
I should be chilling with my folks, I know  
But I'mma be under the mistletoe_

"Mwo?! 980 Poin? Keren! Kau hebat Chanyeol! Tak heran kenapa lenganmu bisa berotot gini muahahah" Baekhyun terkekeh melihat Chanyeol yang berpose layaknya Ade Rai (JEDER DOR DER=_=)

"Ahaha gomawo Baekhyunnie. Bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan game berikutnya?" ajak Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersenyum senang lalu mengangguk. Chanyeol meraba kantung celana nya.

'_Kosong' _batin Chanyeol.

Raut wajah Chanyeol berubah jadi raut wajah khawatir. Ayolah mereka sedang bersenang senang di tempat game terutama bersama orang yang disukai. Dan kartu game kalian hilang sedangkah uang lainnya untuk membelikan hadiah untuknya. Dan ini merupakan kejadian buruk untuk Chanyeol.

"uhm... waeyo.. Chanyeollie? _Is there something wrong_?" tanya Baekhyun khawatir.

Chanyeol menghela nafas pasrah. Sekarang apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk bersenang senang di tempat Game kesukaan Baekhyun ini?

"Aniyo Baekhyunnie. Kartu game ku hilang...mianhae" ucap Chanyeol pelan. Baekhyun terseyum simpul lalu meraih tangan Chanyeol. "Gwaenchana, aku punya kartu game juga kok. Sini temani aku Photobox" Baekhyun nyengir lalu menarik Chanyeol ke dalam Photobox.

"kita foto 6 kali, jadi pasang gaya yang berbeda okay?" jelas Baekhyun. Menurut Chanyeol, Baekhyun tertular virus narsis-nya Jessica Nuna sekarang. Yah sudahlah, Chanyeol menurut saja.

Baekhyun menggesekkan kartu di mesin, lalu menekan-nekan tombol seperti orang ahli. Chanyeol tak mau berpikir bagaimana ia bisa melakukkannya. Mungkin Chanyeol merasa ia sudah cukup narsis semasa sekolah dulu. Tapi TIDAK dihadapan Baekhyun, camkan itu TIDAK dihadapan Baekhyun.

"Ayo, Pose!"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang sudah berpose aneh-aneh mulai dari memonyongkan mulut, pose ingin mencium pipi Chanyeol, Chanyeol menghela nafas. Lalu berpose menaruh jari telunjuknya di tengah hidung dan dinaikkan ke atas sehingga terlihat seperti hidung babi , menjulingkan mata dan menjulurkan lidah dimana ia kelihatan ultra DERP. Lalu Baekhyun menaikki pijakan kecil belakang Chanyeol dan memeluk leher Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum. Ya ini momen penting dan spesial untuk natal ini. Mungkin Baekhyun hanya menganggap Chanyeol sebangai sahabat. Atau... Chanyeol terlalu banyak berharap.

"Selesai!" Baekhyun tertawa melihat hasil foto tadi. Chanyeol yang penasaran mendekati Baekhyun dan melihat foto itu dengan seksama. "Lihat! Chanyeol! Kamu lucu banget! Ini nih..." Baekhyun menunjukkan foto dimana Baekhyun berpose dengan gaya ingin mencium Chanyeol sedangkan Chanyeol berpose ntah-pose-apa-itu yang jelas kamera itu mengambil foto dimana Chanyeol sedang menghela nafas dan terlihat seperti kakek-kakek ingin bersin -_-b

Chanyeol mendengus, sekarang, mereka berdua tengah berjalan menuju M&R milik Yesung hyung. Baekhyun masih tersenyum melihat foto derp mereka itu. Chanyeol menggandeng tangah Baekhyun. Seketika tawa Baekhyun bilang dan suasana canggung menyelimuti mereka berdua. Mulai dari melihat couple yang tengah bercumbu di jalan, melamar, dll yang membuat suasana BaekYeol awkward.

...

Chanyeol menarik kursi dan mempersilahkan Baekhyun duduk. Masih awkward memang karena dapat dirasakan Chanyeol banyak mata yang memperhatikan mereka berdua. Tapi sudahlah memangnya apa salahnya jika ia mempersilahkan seorang pria duduk?

"Kau ingin minum apa Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol pada namja cantik dihadapannya itu.

"umm... Hot Chocolate nya satu ditambah whip cream diatasnya ne, gomawo" pinta Baekhyun pada pelayan di sebelahnya.

"aku.. Vanilla blend saja. Sama gingerbread cookie nya dua ya." Pelayan itu mengangguk lalu kembali ke kasir.

Dan.. suasana canggung menyelimuti mereka berdua lagi.

"Umm... Chanyeol" panggil Baekhyun berusaha mencairkan suasana. Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun.

"Ne?"

"Apa kamu sudah punya pacar?" tanya Baekhyun dengan hawa serius (?)

...

_Word on the street Santa's coming tonight,  
Reindeer's flying through the sky so high  
I should be making a list, I know  
But I'mma be under the mistletoe_

"Pacar?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menaikkan alisnya.

"Ne. Apa kamu sudah punya pacar?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Belum" jawab Chanyeol. Baekhyun menghela nafas "haah.. syukurlah" ucapnya.

"Ehm! Maksudku kalau sudah naksir seseorang jangan lupa cerita kepadaku. Aku kan sobat mu Yeollie" Baekhyun berusaha menutupi kata-katanya tadi sebelum Chanyeol salah paham.

Chanyeol mengerti dan mengganguk paham. "Yah sepertinya sebentar lagi aku akan segera memiliki orang itu. Ntahlah.." gumam Chanyeol pelan.

Baekhyun yang mendengarnya langsung menatap tajam Chanyeol "_excuse me_".

"Maksudmu apa Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun dingin.

"Hmm..."

"Permisi ini minumannya" ucap pelayan itu sambil menaruh pesanan BaekYeol. Chanyeol berterima kasih kepada pelayan ini yang telah menyelamatinya dari pertanyaan dingin Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum riang ntah hawa dingin nya tadi lenyap dan hilang. Sekarang dihadapan Chanyeol hanyalah seorang baby bacon bertampang malaikat sedang menyantap minumannya dan tanpa ia sadari, Krim menempel di bibir Baekhyun.

"Umm.. Baekkie itu. Dimulutmu..," ucap Chanyeol pelan menunjuk bibir Baekhyun yang terkena krim. Baekhyun mencari tisu dan..

**Cup~**

Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun dan sedikit menjilat bibir Baekhyun yang terkena krim.

_Manis._

Yang Chanyeol rasakan ketika mengecup bibir Baekhyun.

**Deg, deg, deg**

**Blush~**

Wajah Baekhyun bersemu merah tak keruan dan jantungnya berdetak cepat. Ia sangat merasa terbang ke lapisan langit ke 11 terus jatoh eh sempak terbang toket jatoh (DOR DOR DOR =_=)

"Mian. Maaf tadi bibirmu kotor Baekhyun" ucap Chanyeol sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

_Tenang saja Chanyeol, tahan nafsu mu akan bibir merah yang sangat menggiurkan itu. Sebentar lagi bibir itu akan menjadi milikmu._ Batin Chanyeol.

"Ah ya tidak ap-" ucapan Baekhyun terpotong karena tiba-tiba Yuri menghampiri mereka. Dan Baekhyun merasa salah karena menebak Yuri adalah salah satu perempuan yang menabrak mereka tadi. Oke Yuri memakai hoodie berwarna ungu sehingga menutupi kepala. Beda dengan yang dipakai oleh wanita tadi.

"Chanyeol! Chanyeol!" seru Yuri

"Wae Nuna?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Sekarang kan sudah pukul 8 malam, aku baru ingat kalo ada paket yang harus aku ambil di jembatan Sungai Han. Tapi aku tidak bisa karena rumah kedatangan tamu. Tolong ya! Aku pergi duluan" jelas Yuri buru-buru lalu berlari keluar cafe.

"Sepertinya kau harus pergi Chanyeol" ucap Baekhyun. Ada sedikit raut wajah sedih terlukis di wajah Baekhyun. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan ' apa aku boleh pergi? ' Baekhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum simpul.

"Aku pergi dulu ya, ku telepon kamu nanti. Annyeong.," ujar Chanyeol lalu beranjak keluar cafe.

...

_With you, shawty with you  
With you, shawty with you  
With you under the mistletoe_

Baekhyun tertunduk sambil mengaduk – aduk minumannya. Tidak tertarik. Bosan. Itu lah mood Baekhyun sekarang. _And all he needs was only Chanyeol_. Dan akhirnya Baekhyun menghela nafas lalu bermain game pada handphone nya.

_Aye, love, the wise men followed the star  
The way I followed my heart  
And it led me to a miracle_

Chanyeol berlari kecil dan akhirnya sampai ditengah-tengah jembatan Sungai Han. Indah. Indah sekali. Pemandangan sekitar, penuh gemerlap cahaya lampu natal. Di Sungai banyak lampion dan sangat lah indah. Dan lebih indah jika Baekhyun berada di sampingnya.

Chanyeol melihat lihat apakah ada paket yang Yuri Nuna bilang tadi. Dan tidak ada sama sekali tanda-tanda paket disini. Hanya penuh couple yang sedang bermesraan.

Jessica melihat Chanyeol dari belakang pohon. Ia menutup rambutnya dengan hoodie. Lalu berlari menuju Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol! Chanyeol!" teriak Jessica yang tampak kehabisan nafas karena berlari.

"wa..waeyo Nuna?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Baek-Baekk-Baekhyun... aku kehilangan dia. Dia hilang di Sungai Han. Kumohon carilah dia.. hosh.. hosh.. aku khawatir jika ia diculik seseorang.. hosh" jelas Jessica.

Chanyeol membelakkakkan matanya lalu berlari menuju Sungai Han. Sekarang yang ia pikirkan hanya Baekhyun. Dimana Baekhyun. Chanyeol sangat khawatir akan pria berbadan kurus kecil itu hilang.

Jessica tersenyum evil lalu menelepon Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang tengah bermain game langsung berhenti. "Eoh? jessica Nuna?"

"_Yeoboseyo?"_

"Baekhyun! Kamu dimana sekarang?"

"_Masih di cafe. Waeyo Nuna?_"

"Cepat ke Sungai Han, temani aku belanja okay?"

"_aah.. ne aku kesana sekarang"_

Jessica merasa rencana mereka sangatlah lancar kali ini. Jessica pun mengirimkan sms kepada Yuri.

_Kkabyul~ aku sudah melaksanakan rencanaku. Sekarang kita ke Sungai Han ne? Kita lihat mereka disana ^^_

_Jessica Jung._

...

_Aye, love, don't you buy me nothing  
'cause I am feeling one thing, your lips on my lips  
That's a merry, merry Christmas_

Chanyeol berlari tergesa-gesa di kerumunan orang-orang. Ntah kerumunan ini lebih banyak dan krodit daripada yang ia lihat dari atas Jembatan. Yang jelas ia harus menemukan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berkali kali bilang Permisi di kerumunan orang-orang. Baekhyun merasa pusing karena ke-kroditan orang-orang yang sibuk berlalu lalang di sekitarnya. Dan yang menyakitkan baginya adalah melihat Couple yang bermesraan yang seharusnya itu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun karena pakaian yang mereka pakai sudah sama.

Yuri dan Jessica duduk di lantai Sungai Han sembari meminum jus kotak dan susu yang mereka beli. Tiba-tiba adik kelas mereka lewat dan membuat YulSic tersendak karena penampilan mereka seperti anak gadungan (?)

"Ah Annyeong Yuri Sunbae,Jessica Sunbae" sapa Kris dan Suho berbarengan. YulSic hanya bisa nyengir gajelas dan membalas sapaan mereka.

"Ne Annyeong hehe... Merry Christmas ya hehe..." ucap YulSic cengengesan. Dan KriSuho pun langsung lanjut berjalan tidak lupa bow.

"Okay tadi itu awkward..." ucap Yuri disambut Anggukan Jessica.

...

_It's the most beautiful time of the year  
Lights fill the streets spreading so much cheer  
I should be playing in the winter snow  
But I'mma be under the mistletoe_

Chanyeol menyelip-nyelip diantara kerumunan sampai akhirnya..

**BRAK!**

"Hei! Kalau berjalan lihat-lihat bodoh!" seru Chanyeol kesal. Tanpa disadari orang yang ia tabrak adalah Baekhyun.

"Ah miahae... eoh?Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun

"Baekhyun!" seru Chanyeol langsung mendekap tubuh Baekhyun erat. Ntah Baekhyun yang kebingungan hanya bisa membalas peluka Chanyeol yang erat itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Kau kemana sih? Bisa-bisanya hilang saat belanja bersama Jessica Nuna? Ah sudahlah yang jelas aku menemukanmu" ucap Chanyeol masih memeluk Baekhyun.

Chanyeol melepas pelukannya dan menggandeng Baekhyun jalan. Dan sampailah mereka di tengah bawah jembatan.

"Eoh?" Baekhyun berlari keluar jembatan lalu merentangkan tangannya ke atas.

_I don't wanna miss out on the holiday  
But I can't stop staring at your face  
I should be playing in the winter snow  
But I'mma be under the mistletoe_

Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun lalu ikut merentangkan tangannya ke atas.

" WHITE CHRISTMAS! SALJU! " seru BaekYeol bersamaan. Yap, Turun Salju. White Christmas.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berpelukan dan bergandengan tangan lalu berputar layaknya anak kecil yang mendapat hadiah natal.

_With you, shawty with you  
With you, shawty with you  
With you under the mistletoe_

#Back song ' Under The Mistletoe ' Justin Bieber#

Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas lalu menyadari suatu hal. Chanyeol tersenyum jail ke arah Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang menyadarinya menyikut tubuh Chanyeol.

"Waeyo Yeollie?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Baekkie, kamu tau ga apa itu Mistletoe?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Uhuh, aku tahu. Wae?" tanya Baekhyun balik.

Chanyeol melirik tiang jam (?) belakang Baekhyun yang menunjukan pukul 11.58 p.m, dan _you know what? _Sekarang tanggal 24 Desember. Dan besok adalah hari Natal.

"Apa itu Mistletoe?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

_With you, shawty with you  
With you, shawty with you  
With you, under the mistletoe, under the mistletoe_

"Perlu kujelaskan?" tanya Baekhun sambil menaikan alisnya.

Chanyeol mengangguk "_Tell me, baby_" jawab Chanyeol.

_Kiss me underneath the mistletoe  
Show me baby that you love me so-oh-oh  
Oh, oh, ohhh_

"Uhh... okay. Katanya kalau sepasang Couple berciuman di bawah mistletoe, kisah cinta mereka bakal gimana gitu.. abadi _maybe_" jelas Baekhyun dengan wajah memerah.

Chanyeol melirik nakal wajah Baekhyun.

"ke-kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun.

_Kiss me underneath the mistletoe,  
Show me baby that you love me so-oh-oh  
Oh, oh, ohhh_

11.59...

00.00, December 25th

"Merry Christmas, Byun Baekhyun. Saranghae. I love you" ucap Chanyeol lalu mencium bibir Baekhyun. Baekhyun membulatkan matanya. Tapi, ia merasa kisah cinta nya terbalaskan. Baekhyun melingkarkan lengannya pada leher Chanyeol. Ciuman ini sangat manis dan dingin karena hujan salju, tapi kenangan terindah bagi BaekYeol couple ini ketika Sungai Han mengeluarkan Petasan dan Pesta kembang api di sana.

Biarkan orang-orang melihat kita, menertawakan kita berciuman ditengah Sungai, Pesta Kembang Api. Justru dengan Natal ini, tepat dibawah Mistletoe, kami, mendapatkan kisah Cinta yang abadi.

Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya lalu melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Baekhyun. Mereka berdua menempelkan kening dan hidung(?).

"Be mine?" tanya Chanyeol sambil tersenyum dan menatap tulus kearah mata Baekhyun.

"i'm yours, Santa Chanyeol. Merry Christmas Chagiya" jawab Baekhyun lalu mengecup bibir Chanyeol sekilas.

_Meanwhile YulSic..._

"Petasannya masih berapa Sica?" tanya Yuri sambil menarik ingus yang menyumbat pernafasannya.

"Masigh... duagh pulugh laghi... kkagbyulgh... ngghhh" jawab Jessica yang hidungnya tersumpal tisu karena berada diluar kelamaan.

YulSic pun merayakan Natal berdua dengan menyalakan petasan di Sungai Han dan ditemani oleh pilek.

END.

Nah Finally FF pertama ku selesai^^

Akhirnya ga sia-sia juga ya selesai bikin ff sampe jam 3 pagi ;~;

Hope you like it ^^ don't forget to comment and suggestion~


End file.
